


The Blind Date

by MiraculouslyObsessed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blind Date, Cheese, F/M, Fluff, I love them both, Love, My smol cinnamon roll, Romance, Shipping, adorkableness, for fun, ladrien, my lil bug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslyObsessed/pseuds/MiraculouslyObsessed
Summary: "Adrien was shaking uncontrollably. He felt goosebumps on his arms and a shiver up his spine. And that wasn’t just because of the cold weather.It was Valentine’s day, and the blonde haired boy was politely sitting on a park bench. It was by Nino and Alya’s demand that he be there at this exact time. They took matters into their own hands to set up a blind date for him."





	The Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! It took longer than I expected but I'm proud of the result. Hope you like it!
> 
> Oh, and remember the new schedule starts on Tuesday! Can't wait to get some feedback :)

Adrien was shaking uncontrollably. He felt goosebumps on his arms and a shiver up his spine. And that wasn’t just because of the cold weather. 

 

It was Valentine’s day, and the blonde haired boy was politely sitting on a park bench. It was by Nino and Alya’s demand that he be there at this exact time, but no one was there. That made him terrified. 

 

You see, his friends had thought he was lonely without a Valentine on this special day. His father being out of town on a business trip, taking Nathalie with him for assistance, it was only him and the Gorilla.

 

They took matters into their own hands then to set up a blind date for him. Apparently they had asked Marinette at first, which shocked Adrien. He thought that being around him would scare the living daylight out of Mari. But they later found out she had plans of hanging out with Luka. So that didn’t work. But Alya got some info from Nino and they feel pretty confident in who they’ve chosen. 

 

That alone makes Adrien even more nervous.

 

It was officially half an hour after the discussed time and Adrien was getting ready to leave. He stuffed his phone into his coat pocket an-

 

“Wah, Waaaah, oof!” A flash of red darted in front of him before flailing and falling face down into the cold grass. Adrien in a haste picks his butt off the bench and helps up the girl. He was still dazed at what had just occurred, so exactly who the person was he didn’t know.  

 

Then he saw the yoyo. 

 

He reached out his hand gently as he saw the flustered Ladybug wiping the grass off her arms and legs. Once composed, she looked up slowly till their eyes met. The bluebelle color glistened and captivated Adrien. Cautiously, she reached her hand out to rest in Adrien’s, and he quickly lifted her up. They were facing each other now, hand in hand, he really didn’t want to let go.  

 

The two teens stared at each other for a while, not really knowing exactly what to say. Ladybug darted her eyes away from his gaze and a light blush formed on her cheeks. Adrien couldn’t help but blush back in response. Though seeing as he was not alone in the awkwardness of their moment, a new found confidence swept over him as he cleared his throat. 

 

“You...okay?” He tried to move his head so his eyes met hers once more, but she proceeded to look down at the grass. She silently nodded in response, more blush creeping to her face. Adrien felt a bit discouraged by her meek reply, but a question dawned on him. “Why are you out here?” Suddenly, the hero’s head shot up in immediate concentration. 

 

“That’s right! I checked the Ladyblog, apparently there’s an akuma running wild.” Adrien’s eyebrows raised in shock. He had no idea! How had he not heard any screaming? Or even felt that weird tingling feeling in his gut he usually felt when something was wrong?

 

Ladybug’s yoyo began to ring vigorously, and she grabbed it without hesitation. 

 

“It’s the Ladyblog,” she said, “must be more news.” Shyly, she gestured for him to come closer to watch the recently posted video. He waddled over sheepishly, sharply inhaling when he felt her shoulder brush against his arm. She seemed to flinch a bit from the contact too. But quickly regained herself, and pressed play on the clip.

 

“Hey! Alya Cesaire here! Got updated news on the rampaging akuma..” Adrien and his lady’s face inched closer to the screen in anticipation, “it wasn’t there after all!” 

 

“What?!” Ladybug almost screeched. Adrien put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as they continued watching. 

 

“My bad LB! It won’t happen again, promise! This is Alya Cesaire signing off.” The video stopped abruptly. They both stood there for a bit, until Ladybug let out a loud groan of frustration. 

 

“I was on a date with someone!” She cried out, head drooping, “I told him we’d have to reschedule because of this!” While Adrien was a tad bit hurt that the person his lady was on a date with wasn’t him, he still felt pretty bad. Take this afternoon, he was starting to get pretty upset when his blind date hadn’t arrived. At that moment, an idea struck him. 

 

“Well, I was supposed to be out with someone today.” He said, voice a little shakier than he had prefered. She looked up at him with a pout. 

 

“Oh?” Adrien nodded his head quickly, then darted to his final thought before he could back out.

 

“So since we’re both kind of in the same place, what if we,” He gulped quickly before letting the words escape his mouth, for fear they would sound too needy, “went on our own date? Together.” His voice filled with confidence there, and he flashed her a bright smile to show his pride. Her eyes widened as her face flushed again. 

 

“Ah, y-yeah! T-that’d be...great.” her voice melted on the last word, staring intently into his eyes like they had done about 10 minutes ago. She spoke up again, “What were your plans?” He thought a bit, realizing he really didn’t have one put together in his mind. 

 

“Well, we could go to the coffee shop down the road. Or the theater…” Ladybug suddenly giggled beside him. 

 

“That sounds wonderful Adrien, but in this?” She gestured to her costume, “I don’t think we should go anywhere extremely public. Not unless you want your name to be Mr Ladybug on the news in the morning!” She chuckled. 

 

Honestly, he wouldn’t mind being called that on the news. Or anywhere for that matter. But she was right. This was both of their safety they had to work together to protect. For the third time that night, a light bulb went off in his head.  

 

“What if we went up to the Eiffel tower?” He wiggled his eyebrows a bit and received a slight giggle from the girl beside him. 

 

“Yes, that sounds nice.” She grabbed her yoyo from her hip with her right hand as she pulled Adrien into her with her left hand. “Hold on!” She instructed. He secured his grip around his lady’s waist, feeling the comfort of her presence as she glided over Paris to their destination. 

 

She slowly released her grip on Adrien, and reluctantly he did the same. The sight before their eyes was beautiful. The whole city lit up by small glowing lights from house windows, making the reflection of the water glisten in the distance. The warm tint of orange that illuminated from the Louvre as small spouts of water shot up around it. 

 

“It’s beautiful.” Ladybug sighed as she sat on the edge of the platform.

 

“Almost as beautiful as you…” Adrien lightly muttered under his breath. To his surprise, a blushing Ladybug turned to look him in the eyes. He was finding that to kind of be their ‘thing’.

 

“W-what?” She questioned, curiosity her eyes. The blonde cautiously wandered over to sit next to her. 

 

“You’re beautiful Ladybug,” he began, “And you see this?” He gestured to the pretty picture in front of them, “this is our moment. A moment we created.” His face inched closer to hers, them both feeling the heat of each other’s flushed faces, “don’t...forget this.” their foreheads touched softly.

 

“I won’t be able to.” Ladybug replied, voice soft as the wind blowing around them.

 

He wanted so badly to kiss her, feel her tender lips press into his and finally get what he had been dreaming of since the moment he met her. He wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her body and hold her close to him for hours as he showered her with love and affection. He wanted to so badly. But he knew he couldn’t move things along like that. He had to slow down, take his time. She was just on a date, he was about to be on one. Plus, she’s masked. It wouldn’t be an easy relationship. He would have to consider it later. 

 

For now, all he could do was gently lift her thick bangs from her forehead and kiss right in the middle of it. His lips lingered a little, so desperately wanting to stay like that with her forever. But he eventually pulled away to look back at his love, who now moved to rest on his chest.  

 

“It’s late,” he said, “we should get home...Ladybug?” He looked down to realize she was fast asleep, her soft breathing blowing across his body. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair in a comforting manner. He’d wake her up eventually, he decided. 

 

* * *

  
  


Adrien plopped down on his bed with a satisfied sigh. He had finally gotten somewhere with his lady! And he didn’t even need his mask. 

 

His phone rang from his coat pocket hanging on it’s rack. He hobbled up groggily to open his device, first seeing the time. Wow, it was midnight. 

 

He then looked at the message below the numbers, a bit angry as he saw Alya’s name at the top. He was interested in seeing what she had to say about his bailing date. He swiped the screen to reveal the message conversation between him and his friend. 

 

_**How’d things go with the Bug? ;)** _

 

Adrien stared blankly at his phone in disbelief. Had she seen them?

 

_ How’d you know?! _

 

Small dots appeared in the bottom corner of his screen. He tapped his foot impatiently as time seemed to drag on. Finally, a response came through. 

 

_**I told you I’d find you a good date! Did I do you proud?** _

 

Suddenly everything made sense in his mind. The akuma, the video, everything! It was all Alya’s plan from the very beginning. He felt stupid for not realizing it. Now it seemed incredibly clear to him. He sighed heavily and typed back a response. 

 

_ The proudest _

 

And with that, Adrien collapsed on his bed. Almost immediately falling asleep, dreaming about that sweet kiss him and his lady would one day share. 


End file.
